I Will Never Give Up
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Evan Bourne's thoughts about the experience, pain, and heartache he had while in WWE until his unfortunate end. Takes place after his release from the company, set in Evan's POV.


**"I Will Never Give Up"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the WWE or it's wrestlers. World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by the CEO, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, a.k.a. Mr. McMahon. Anyway, here's a little drabble focused on one Evan Bourne. It sucks since he got released by WWE because of the suspensions and injuries he sustained in his career. So anyway, I figured I would give the fans some closure if I wrote this story about him. So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Evan Bourne's POV**_

_Ignored..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

That's the only word I didn't want to hear in my life, until the end, that is.

Apparently, I had it all in life. Fame, fortune, and adoration of the entire WWE universe from the minute I stepped into ECW seven years ago.

I only came here to prove a point to everyone that I could make it like everyone else.

My speed, intensity and quickness got everyone on notice. Kofi Kingston was impressed by me, CM Punk was impressed by me, heck, even the first man I came up against me was impressed by me, Shelton Benjamin.

Within a few weeks of my debut, everyone caught their attention by me. My shooting star press was capturing everyone's imagination tenfold. I was now the talk of the town and with each passing day, I was developing way much more as one of the best high-flyers in the business. Along the way, I've actually made friends and learned so much from them.

One of my friends I learned from was John Cena. He was always the Superman in everyone's eyes. He always trusted people to never back down and never quit. Throughout his life, he only lived by three simple traits: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect. I followed his basic steps deep down. Even in defeat, I yearned those basic steps all throughout my career.

I learned the _Hustle_ of commanding a great match.

I had the _Loyalty_ of friends by my side.

And I got the _Respect_ out of everyone in the locker room, no matter how good or bad they are.

And it got me to my finest moment of all time, Wrestlemania XXVI. I was in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. Just the idea of 75,000 screaming fans cheering for me as soon as I kept on walking down the ramp. Jack Swagger, Shelton Benjamin, Christian, Kane, Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, Kofi Kingston, MVP, and Dolph Ziggler were facing all around me from each sides of the ring. They were all looking at that top prize. A golden opportunity where the contestant who would grab the briefcase, would cash it in to become WWE Champion, if they were successful at beating the champion for up to one year.

I was pumped to get this chance. Heck, my mind even boggled at one time when I saw Kofi Kingston use those steps as a crutch just to get to the briefcase. Thank goodness that I still have him as my friend to this very day. He even told me the secrets to survive near elimination at every battle royal matches he's been in. Anyone who could handstand, hop on a chair, and even do a long jump from the barricade without having to touch the floor was more than enough to make me like them more.

As much as I fought hard in the match, I ended up short in the match, which was won by Jack Swagger. But at least something good came out of it.

While managing to fight Christian for the briefcase, I knocked him off the ladder, which sent him right through the floor. While he was still down, I was struggling to stay on the ladder. But while I couldn't stay on for so long, I managed to flip my body backward and hit my shooting star press on him, which sent the fans into a frenzy. No one, I mean, no one had ever seen that happen before. But I made their wishes come true. I made it happen.

I was competing on so many levels. I was headlining so many matches.

For title gold, I managed to do all right for a while. Me and my longtime Kofi Kingston had managed to get the World Tag Team Championships from David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty, who is now known as Curtis Axel. For four long months, we held the title against all comers. We fought everyone from R-Truth and The Miz to Dolph Ziggler and the Usos (who were just starting in this business). I thought we would be unbeatable with our teamwork, our intelligence, and our quickness. I thought with our long title reign we should've had, we could've gone down as one of the greatest tag teams in history. I was feeling it as well.

But as much stories go, mine didn't have a happy ending.

I was suspended for doing drugs. Because of that, my partnership with Kofi was over as soon as we lost our tag team championships to Primo & Epico, who would soon dawn matador personas as Fernando and Diego of Los Matadores. Luckily, it was only for 30 days. So I did something wrong, that didn't change nothing at all. It was one little mistake I made and I wanted to learn from it first-hand.

And to make things worse, I suffered yet another setback.

As soon as I was ready to make my return to the ring, tragedy struck me as I was involved in an auto accident, therefore breaking my foot. This was horrible for me. Here I was planning my comeback into the ring, until one stupid car crash took my years completely away from the ring.

I was held in the hospital for so long. I had nothing but a TV on my side, having to watch my friends and newcomers get some more exposure on TV, while I was resting with a broken foot at home. For perhaps a year, I've waited for the right time to strike again. I was hoping to heal soon enough and take on fresh new faces such as Ryback, Damien Sandow, Cesaro, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family, and even Daniel Bryan himself. I wished someday that I would get the chance.

So after my foot was finally healed up, I worked my way to working out stronger than ever. I dedicated my life to getting back in the ring as soon as I can. I felt the veins upon my arms and legs strengthen upon me. For 24 hours, I never wanted to stop pacing myself. The only way I could ever stop is when that phone rings and the CEO of WWE, Vince McMahon, calls me and wants me back.

But strangely, it didn't happen for over a month.

Or two months.

Or three months.

Or four months.

Or five months.

Or perhaps the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, or the twelfth month.

Basically, I had to wait an entire year. No wait, it took me two years to get called back into the main roster. I had enough waiting. I wanted to wish again, hoping that this month would finally be day that I would return and perform for the fans again.

So after two years and practically 30 months of being out of action for a long time, I finally got a call from WWE headquarters.

Surprisingly, it was Vince McMahon. The only words I wanted to hear from him was: 'We want you back'. I knew it was about time for me to return after a long painful road to recovery. But as happy as I was to hearing this news...

...

...

...

...I was fired.

Suddenly, my heart was shocked, my entire body was shocked, and I was shocked.

How on earth could I get fired like this? Ever since my foot healed up, I was itching to get back to TV for almost like 8 to 9 months. But before such a moment like that could happen, they decided to let me go immediately? The McMahons must've had a good reason to let me go like this.

Unfortunately, since this was a bad economy, the company had no choice to reduce cuts in order to survive in this business. It was the way that it works, and you have to accept your fate no matter how bad it gets from here.

Hearing this news, I took it on the outside. But on the inside...

...

...

...

...All I did was cry.

I felt like the WWE mis-used me and mis-treated me. Not once did WWE ever mentioned me getting injured. Nor did they air any promo of my return. They never called me to have me as a surprise entrant in the Royal Rumble or in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX. Instead, they started airing promos of other wrestlers, mostly from NXT, to get their chance at stardom.

Where did that leave me anyway?

Nothing but pain and heartache. For 6 years, I have done everything I can to keep the WWE Universe supporting me through thick and thin. But out of nowhere, the WWE ended up stabbing me in the heart as soon as I would've gotten another chance at redemption.

I never redeemed myself, and neither did I reach the heights ever again.

But that little mistake I've done made me realize these things:

Will I ever make it again?

Will I climb my way to the top.

Will I be a world champion someday like John Cena and Daniel Bryan was?

Will I ever be a legend?

I had the answers right in front of me. All of them pointed out to 'yes'. I've realized in my heart that I need to start working as hard as ever. I realize that even though I may never be in the WWE anymore, that doesn't mean that I should keep my dream alive. I've been learning a lot from my mistakes and my promises.

I realized that there was gonna be another opportunity for me somewhere around the near future. Either if it's with WWE, TNA or any wrestling organization around the world, I plan to become one of the best and become one of the most dangerous aerialists of all time. I don't know how long it will take me to reach to the top, but I made a promise to myself that I will keep for the rest of my life:

I, Evan Bourne, will never give up!

* * *

**Wow, this was excruiciating for me to write. Deep down, I hope that WWE will realize his mistake, and hope that one day, we'll see Evan Bourne what he does usually best: Fly high and strike down! My heart knows it and I know it.**

**I hope the rest of you loyal Evan Bourne fans will still appreciate this. Anyway, feedback is appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
